A Justin and Heather story
by Smiles1998
Summary: Heather is trashing Alejandro's car in revenge. Justin stops her and comforts her. Is their a possiblity for a romance? Pretty much a request from some unkown person. Rated T for safety. I'm an Aleheather fan!


**Hey Guys!**

**I had to get my first cavity filled today (|: p) and I got an anonymous comment asking me to do a JustHer story. The wheels in my head got turning and here we have it. I'm an Aleheather fan all the way in case you're wondering…**

March 20, 2012 No one's POV 12:09 P.M

Heather held her little brother's baseball bat in my hands.

Heather stood in front of Alejandro's car.

"Batter Up!" Heather shouted as she swung the bat at the car's windshield.

"This is for cheating on me with Courtney. AGAIN!"Heather shouted in rage.

Unknown to her a tall, tan man, with blue eyes and dark brown hair was only a block away.

"I'll be there, I promise. Yes tomorrow afternoon. Thanks, Bye" The man said.

"OMG! You're Justin Cooper! Can I have your autograph?" A young girl with blonde hair walked up to Justin shoving an autograph towards him.

"Sure. Now, who do I make this out to?" Justin

"Molly. The biggest Total Drama fan ever!" the girl said.

"Sierra might object." Justin said handing Molly her autograph book

"Thanks. By the way, do you own a red Mercedes?" Molly asked

"No, I own a blue Camaro. Why?" Justin responded

"A girl with long black hair over there is smashing some poor sap's car." Molly said pointing around the corner.

With that, Molly walked away.

"_Better go check this out." _Justin thought

When he got around the corner he saw a woman his age with pale skin, long raven hair, and silver eyes wielding a baseball bat against a car.

"_HEATHER!"_Justin thought.

"Heather stop! What are you doing?" Justin shouted as he ran up to the angry Heather.

"Justin. What are you doing?" Heather asked

"Stopping you from destroying someone's car. But if it's Chris's car, I'll go get a sledge hammer and join you." Justin smiled

"It's not Chris's car. But that is my next target. It's Alejandro's car." Heather said.

"Why are you wrecking his car with a baseball bat? Besides, a mallet works so much better." Justin laughed.

"He cheated on me with Courtney. AGAIN!" Heather said preparing to swing the bat once again.

Justin grabbed the bat before she could do anything.

"Even though Alejandro is the lowest man on the face of the Earth, possibly lower than Chris, he does not deserve to have to buy a new car." Justin said.

Heather yanked the bat from his grip.

"Fuck That! He must pay!" Heather growled

Justin grabbed the bat and set it down.

He grabbed Heather by the shoulders and looked her dead in the eye

"Heather. He doesn't deserve you or anything except to be back in that robot suit. If he cheated on you then… SCREW HIM! He was an ass to let you go. You're smart, funny, and beautiful. What guy wouldn't want you?" Justin said

Heather's lipped quivered.

Justin noticed this and let go of her shoulders.

"Heather are you…" He never finished that sentence.

Heather buried her head in Justin's chest.

"It's just so hard! Everyone hates me. I thought that Alejandro was the one for me, and he went and cheated on me with Miss CIT for the third time!" Heather sobbed

"Heather, not everyone hates you." Justin said as he gave the Asian girl a hug.

"Yes they do." Heather sobbed.

"Actually. I've always thought you were pretty cool." Justin said.

Heather looked up in to his blue eyes.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah. Really." Justin smiled

Heather smiled as she wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Tell anyone I was crying and I'll kill you." Heather threatened.

Justin laughed.

"Now, how about some Coffee?" Justin asked

"Sure. Just let me put my brother's bat in my car." Heather grabbed the bat and walked to the car parked behind Alejandro's car.

**-Starbuck Coffee-**

After ordering coffee Heather and Justin went out to a small table outside.

"It's too warm for March." Justin said.

"I here that the Cherry Tree's in Washington D.C. have already blossomed." Heather said.

"Like I said, it's too warm for March." Justin said.

"So, how long did you date Alejandro?" Justin asked

"1 year, 2 months, and 3 days to many." Heather said.

Justin laughed.

"If he cheated on you so many times, why did you keep going back to him?" Justin asked.

"Because… because… He just had a way of making me feel like I was the only girl for him. Then he cheated on me again and I just didn't want to put up with him anymore." Heather said.

"Well Alejandro is an ass." Justin smiled

"You got that right." Heather smiled right back.

After coffee the two decided to split the bill.

Heather handed Justin a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Justin asked.

"My number. Thanks for helping me through this Justin." Heather smiled.

"No problem. But why did you…" Justin started to say

Heather cut him off with a kiss.

Justin was shocked at first but then just melted into the passionate kiss.

It was unbelievable how many fireworks and sparklers went off inside Justin and Heather's head.

When they parted, both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Call me sometime." Heather said as she left.

"Will do." Justin called.

**-After Justin and Heather left to go get Coffee.-**

Justin and Heather had no sooner turned the corner when Alejandro walked up to his car.

Eyes closed and whistling.

"_Heather will come crawling back to me like she always does. No one can resist Alejandro Burromuerto."_Alejandro thought as he walked up to his car.

He opened his eyes.

"MY CAR!" Alejandro shouted.

His phone buzzed.

He got a text message from Heather

The message read:

Enjoy car shopping! One more thing…

GET BENT!

"Crap." Alejandro said as his car caught on fire.

**Like I said before.**

**I'm an Aleheather fan all the way.**


End file.
